undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphim Omnipotent!Sans
An Omnipotent!Sans who, with the help of player, has absorbed the Core Souls, protected by God Sans, in an attempt to become strong enough to beat Virus404 and possibly Infinitey Code. After absorbing the souls he unknowingly gained the title of Omniversal Sentinel, a sort of Omniversal peace keeper. After this, realizing that he still doesn’t have enough power to kill Infinitey Code and eliminate the current biggest peace disrupter, he absorbed two creators’ souls. Omni, realizing he still wasn’t strong enough to fight Infinitey Code, then stole three more for a total of 5 creator souls absorbed. Description Same as original Omni but with a strange symbol on the back of his jacket. The symbol on the back is a 7 sided star on the back with a heart on each point. The very top heart is red, the top left heart is yellow, the top right heart is orange, the mid left heart green, the mid right heart is magenta, the bottom left heart is blue and the bottom right heart is cyan. There is a heart in the middle that contains the colors of all the other hearts. Personality Same as original omni. Ares is also unchanged. Powers True Omni-Resistance Omni is immune to all damage from people weaker than him and takes 1/Tree(3)is a number so big that if a Graham’s number(so big that if you tried to think about all of it at once your head would become a black hole) amount of people tried to think about 1/Graham’s number of Tree(3) all their heads would become black holes damage from people stronger than him. He is also immune to any code, mind, plot, etc. manipulation unless he wants it to happen, no matter what. Not even absolute omnipotence can bypass this. True Omni-Blaster An extremely powerful and large Gaster Blaster with the ability to one shot anyone, no exceptions, ignoring any and all forms of invincibility, indestructibility, immortality, regeneration, conceptually immunity, etc. Not even a absolutely omnipotent being can survive this. This blaster is strong enough to annihilate 10 Ultraverses, a Ultraverse is a Omniverse of Omniverses. True Omni-Bone Omni can summon bones made of pure Omniversal Magic to be used as he wishes. These bones are immune to all forms of attack, no matter what. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can break these. Undefeated Omni can either instantly develop new powers or abilities to deal with threats or have his body dynamically learn from experience. Depending on Omni's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary.When Omni is losing against a strong entity or he is losing an important battle with this ability he can easily dominate. Unstoppable This Ability allows Omni to adapt to situations and attacks when he is harmed or hurt. Similar to Doomsday, the more you keep using the same abilities and energies on him the more he Adapts and Evolves from those attacks. For example, you unleash a solar flare that hits him full blow and the solar flare hurts him at first, but then he Adapts to it. Then when a solar flare is shot at him AGAIN he is barely hurt, and again he is completely immune. Basically the more you use fight with the same attack more than once, also if something is restraining him (as long as his strength does not break him out) he will adapt and be able to break out of what's restraining him. Basically the more you fight him with the same power he will grow stronger. True Omni-Inteligence Omni's intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in their Omniverse. Said faculties include their mental capacity and concentration, mental calculation and computation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, memory capacity, mental perception, mental focus, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, visualization, analyzation, composure, instinct, awareness, knowledge, creativity, intuition, mentality, etc. This power differs from Omniscience in that the Omni has, essentially, a limitless IQ and intellectual capacity, and still has to learn rather than have innate knowledge of everything. This is the greatest, most supreme level of intellect a being can attain. True Omni-Regeneration Omni can heal from any and all wounds, no matter who or what inflicted them, almost instantly. They can heal from near-complete annihilation, anti-regeneration, etc. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can stop this. Creation Omni can create absolutely anything with no restrictions what so ever. Absolute Power Omni cannot have any aspect of his power changed unless he wants it, even omnipotent beings cannot affect him. Mindmapper Omni can read and project himself into the mind of beings that even have mental defense almost on his level. Bandage Lord Omni can manipulate bandages that emerge from the inside of his sleeves, these bandages are extensions of his will and have True Omni-Indestructibility. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can break these bandages. Seal of The Sentinel If omni completely wraps someone in bandages, he can choose to seal their soul in his own personal dimension that even omnipotent biengs cannot enter or exit unless he wills it. True Omni-Immortality He can be brought back by the core souls whenever he dies, no exceptions. He can be brought back from normal death, “permanent” death, conceptual erasure, insta-kills, etc. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can stop this. True Omniversal Magic He can manipulate Omniversal(and the lesser multiversal) magic to his whim with almost no limits, this also allows him to use any magic power with direct connections to The Omniverse(or Multiverse). He also has the ability to disable the magic of others or give them extra magic power, and this disabling cannot be nullified, even by an absolutely omnipotent being. True Teleportation He can teleport anything or one or group of people or objects from anywhere in the Omniverse to anywhere else in the Omniverse with no limitations. True Omni-Existence Omni has ascended beyond even the all encompassing Omega Omnisphere, meaning that he cannot be damaged by anyone within it. True Omni-Soul Omni can use all the powers of the different souls and all types of soul manipulation, he can even use multiple of either at the same time. True Omni-Reality Omni can alter reality on almost all levels. His only limitation with this ability is that he can’t undo something a omnipotent being has done. This also makes him immune to any and all reality warping, even from an absolutely omnipotent being. This also lets him break the 4th wall at will. True Omni-Speed Omni can move and react at speeds unimaginable to even omniscient or omnipotent beings. This makes him the fastest being in the Omniverse. Not even omnipresent beings can keep up with his speed. True Omni-Strength Omni can strike with force unimaginable to even omniscient or omnipotent beings. This makes him the physically strongest being in the Omniverse. Not even omnipotent beings can match his strength. Seraphim The souls recognize that Omni absorbed them for a admirable goal, and as such wish to help him. The souls will do everything in their power to stay with Omni, and if forcibly removed will attempt to refuse with Omni however possible. This also allows his to summon the Seraphim Wings at will. True Presence Omni’s mere presence alone can defeat opponents, as anyone within 20 meters of him is nulled to an insanely weak state and their code is ruptured beyond repair, these combining makes it so those affected are absolutely useless in battle. This ability can not be nulled, removed, resisted, ignored, etc. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can bypass this. True Omni-Beam Omni can fire a ray beam out of his third eye at will, this beam will obliterate any being below Beyond-God. The only way to avoid this attack is to dodge it, as it ignores everything else. Omni-Whelming Purity Omni can fly into the sky and shine as bright as a Ultranova, and anyone who sees this, no matter who or what they are, will become weaker than they ever have been before. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can bypass this. True Omni-Uncorruptability Neither Omni, his mind, his soul, his code, his files, or his attacks can be corrupted in any shape, form, or way not even if its absolute corruption. Not even an absolutely omnipotent being can bypass this. P.E.A.C.E. B.R.I.N.G.E.R. If he is fighting someone who he cannot defeat and he has enough determination to defeat them, he will activate this ability. This ability is the only time Omni ever uses 100% of his power at once, but his body is not physically strong enough to handle his power for more than 30 minutes. While this ability is active his seraphim wings will show, while at the same time all his golden fur on him will turn into golden flames. During the 30 minutes that this ability is active Omni is omnipotent with 2 exceptions, which are the inability to extend the time limit of this ability or to negate the drawbacks that come after the 30 minutes, with the added bonus that all other omnipotent beings, even if absolutely omnipotent, loose their omnipotence while this is active. After the 30 minutes omni will go comatose for 3 weeks, and for 3 weeks after that he cannot use any powers. Trivia * Omni is an unfathomably ludicrous amount stronger than Error404!Sans’s B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y. transformation, even without P.E.A.C.E. B.R.I.N.G.E.R. * Omni even rivals Error404, at least in his base form. * During the duration of P.E.A.C.E. B.R.I.N.G.E.R. Omni is the strongest being in the Ultraverse. * Omni is still the God of Power, even with his new, superior, title. * Omni is an slightly stronger than even Nightweaver. Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:True Neutral